


Hey Pretty Girl

by quitequiet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a doctor, F/M, Lydia is a housewife, Marriage, Pregnancy, Weddings, fertility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitequiet/pseuds/quitequiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Derek Hale, OB/GYN, and his fiancée Lydia Martin live in quiet Beacon Hills, California. Derek works long hours at the hospital. Lydia spends most of her time decorating their brand new house and finishing up the last few details for their upcoming nuptials. They've both talked about children and they both want them, but they soon learn that having children may not be in their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna take you home

Lydia’s eyes flickered up from the bright screen of her computer as she heard the garage door begin to creak open. The white and black spotted head of Georgie, their Dalmatian, lifted from it’s relaxed spot on his paws. Quickly, Lydia closed her computer and hopped off the tall king-size bed. 

She swiftly padded through the hall and down the stairs, Georgie following behind her, until she got to the kitchen. Her bare feet were cold on the tiled floor and she scrunched her toes up as she opened the microwave, placing the plate of chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and carrots into it.

“Daddy’s home, Georgie,” she said quietly to the Dalmation, running her small hand over his large snout and giving him a quick rub between the eyes.

The front door opened and closed and Georgie took off, his nails clicking as he stepped onto the hardwood of their front hallway. She could hear her fiancé taking off his shoes and placing his keys on the small table before giving Georgie a quick pat and walking into the kitchen.

Lydia was stretched up on her toes, pulling his dinner plate out of the microwave when she felt his rough fingertips press against her waist. The t-shirt, the worn-out grey v-neck that belonged to Derek, hung loose on her torso, showing off the small lacey-black panties she had on underneath.

A small kiss was pressed behind her ear, her red hair pushed up into a messy bun as he grumbled out a small, “Hi Lyds.”

Lydia placed the warm plate on the counter and turned around, giving Derek a small smile before pressing her lips into his for a short and soft kiss, “Hi baby.”

“Go sit,” she said, shooing him away to the small breakfast table in their still dark kitchen. 

She grabbed a fork and a knife out of the cutlery drawer before placing everything on the table in front of Derek, pushing a strand of her back behind her ear as she leaned down for another kiss. 

“How was work?” She asked, sitting on the cushioned kitchen chair and leaning her elbows against the table.

Derek swallowed the big bite of chicken, “Busy, really busy. Had an emergency C-section today. You remember Juliette Michaels? Mickel? Something like that, anyways, went into labour two months earlier. Baby should be fine though, just premature.”

Lydia forced a smile and nodded, folding her arms under her breasts, “Oh wow, yeah I remember her. Well, it’s good that baby’s OK.”

Derek nodded, shoveling the fluffy mashed potatoes into his mouth. His black tie was a little bit looser than it was this morning but his blue dress shirt was still as crisp and clean as she had last seen it. It never made sense to her why he had to dress like that. He delivered babies for a living for God’s sake!

As far as she was concerned, he should be able to wear those ratty pair of black sweatpants and a comfortable white Henley to work. But that was just her being selfish; he did look good in a tight Henley.

“You don’t have to stay here, I’ll be finished in a few minutes,” Derek rushed out, a syrup covered carrot sticking out of his mouth.

Lydia shook her head and gave him a soft smile, “I just wanna sit with you. I missed you. It’s been almost 18 hours since I last saw you.”

She could hear Georgie settled next to Derek on the tile, a low huff leaves his mouth, and Derek’s fork clink against the blue ceramic plate. She tapped her manicured nails on the wooden table and let out a soft sigh.

“Well, I’m off for the next two days so you’ll have me all to yourself. Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it,” Derek said.

Lydia let her pink lips curve into a smile and nodded twice before letting her hands rest on her bare thighs. Derek placed the last forkful of chicken in his mouth and let out a loud, “Yum,” before grabbing a napkin and cleaning off his mouth.

“You’ve got potato in your beard,” Lydia laughed out, leaning over across the table, her knees on the seat and bum in the air, and wiping off the bits of white fluff. Derek quirked an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to come closer.

“Closer,” he whispered, “closer.”

Lydia was practically kneeling on the table now and Derek leaned forward just a bit, using one finger to pull her shirt down a little farther, her breasts almost completely on display, before placing a heavy kiss on her lips. His tongue licked into her mouth, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. 

Lydia pulled away, her eyes opening to stare at her tall, dark, and handsome fiancé. 

“Come on, bed. It’s almost 2 a.m.,” she said, shuffling backwards until her knees were back on the chair.

Derek stood up and stretched out his arms, the dress shirt tightening over his broad chest before he picked up the plate and placed it in the sink. He loosened his tie even more, pulling it over his head and tossing it over the chair.

“You’re not telling me you’re tired, are you?” Derek teased, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and walking towards the stairs, his fingers curling over her small shoulder.

Lydia rolled her eyes as they started climbing the stairs; “You’re not telling me you’re not tired of seeing vaginas all day, are you?”

Derek let out a loud belly laugh, throwing his head back slightly, “Oh Lyds, you know you have the only pussy I care about.”

Lydia pushed his shoulder and climbed into their bed, moving her computer to the side table and crawling into the bed. She watched Derek unbutton his shirt and hang it over the chair by the vanity. He pushed off his pants and socks and climbed into the bed in only a pair of blue boxer-briefs.

Derek rolled over on top of Lydia, his thumbs catching on her underwear and his head tucked underneath her chin. He pressed small butterfly kisses to her neck and rubbed his thumb over the skin above her panties.

“You know I don’t care about those other women, right?” Derek whispered, his lips brushing against her throat, his beard scratching against her neck.

Lydia hitched her hips towards his right hand, “I know. Doesn’t hurt that you know that part of me so well though, you know?”

Derek huffed a laugh, his fingers crawling under the black lace and resting just on top of her mound, “I’d know your pussy anywhere.”

Lydia huffed and pushed against his shoulder as Derek let out a louder laugh, “Derek, come on!”

He scrambled for her, pulling her back underneath him and pulling her mouth into a long, hard, passionate kiss, “I’m just kidding. Actually…”

“Just shut up, Derek,” Lydia whispered, her lips brushing his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck an pulled him even closer.


	2. Won't you look my way

Lydia woke up that morning with a comfortable ache between her legs and a large palm thrown over her stomach. Derek’s scratchy beard was resting on her shoulder, his breath tickling as he let out heavy sleep-driven breaths. His hair was rumpled, flattened to his head in some places and sticking up in others but he looked just as handsome as he usually did.

She could feel her nipples tighten in the cool air of the bedroom and she sucked in a hissing breath. The room was bright with the morning light from outside, the green curtains not doing much to shield the brightness. Lydia reached over and lightly ran her nails up Derek’s back as he slept, the fake, plastic white tips leaving thin pink lines.

Derek twitched and let out a low grunt, his chin scraping against her soft skin. Lydia smiled and did it again, though this time hard enough to leave darker lines. She chewed on her lip and waited a few seconds before she did it again, this time squeaking as blunt teeth bit down on her shoulder and she was flipped over to lie on top of Derek.

Derek grasped her hands as he smiled up at his fiancée, her red hair messily lying across her shoulders and hanging down barely touching his chest as she leaned over. Lydia giggled as she pressed a small kiss to his chest, the spread of dark hair prickling her lips.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Derek asked casually, his fingers holding on to hers in an easy grip.

Lydia let her tongue run teasingly over her lips as she pressed another wet kiss to his chest, right above his nipple. Derek let out a growly huff, his hips hitching up to meet nothing but air. He let out a full-fledged groan when she closed her plump lips around his nipple, laving it with a wet tongue and stinging bites until he finally let go of her hands to grip her small hips.

“Well I was planning on waking you up with a nice, wet blowjob but…” Lydia smiled as Derek’s eyes darkened and his abdominals pulled tight her under.

“Bad boys don’t get blowjobs,” she laughed, climbing off of Derek and hurrying into the bathroom.

Derek groaned and threw his head back into the pillows, running his large hand over his face, “Lydia come on.”

He could hear her laughing as the shower turned on and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. With his eyes closed he didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps on the hardwood until he felt a small hand press into his chest and drops of water fall on to his neck

“Are you coming or what?” She asked, her hair damp and her body bare.

Derek quickly stood up and gathered her into his arms, marching into the washroom. He quickly placed her in the shower before climbing in himself, wrapping his big, solid arms around her small body.

Lydia smirked up at him and gently kneeled down until she was eye level with the thick black curls surrounding Derek’s flushed cock. She winked at him and grasped his cock with her right hand, giving a few quick jerks. 

His cock was beautiful, honestly. Thick and just a little longer than average with a bulbous head. It leaned just a touch to the right and always seemed to hit her spot just right. 

His cock was leaking a tad, a clear liquid just on this side of milky spilling out of the top that Lydia quickly licked away. Wasting no more time she sucked the head of Derek’s cock into her mouth, letting her tongue run over the slit and began to lick further down. Derek let out a shudder and wrapped his left hand in her hair as he clenched his right hand into a fist next to the white tile.

Lydia worked him casually in her mouth for almost ten minute before she finally began to suck harder and run her tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock. Her left hand was placed on his thigh, her nails digging in just a little bit and her other hand was rubbing at the seam of his balls, just the way she knew he liked it.

With a low gasp of, “Lydia,” Derek came in three thick, white spurts into Lydia’s mouth of which she spat back out into the shower and continued to lick and suck Derek’s cock until the sensitivity became too much and he hauled his fiancée back up. Derek leaned his forehead against hers and let out a few heaving breaths as his body calmed down.

“Good?” Lydia asked, wrapping her arms around his back and leaning her head against his chest.

Derek laughed, “You have no idea.”

\--

“I can’t believe there’s only a week until you guys get married!” Allison squealed, clasping her hands together as a bright smile took over her face.

Lydia grinned inside the dressing room as the woman helped her button up the back of her dress. The dress was beautiful; clean white, strapless, and a white belt with almost golden flowers on it. The skirt was poufy, layered and layered. It made Lydia feel like a princess.

“I know. You have no idea how excited I am Allison! Finally, just… being married to him,” Lydia gushed, picking up the skirts of her dress and walking out into the viewing room where Allison was seated with Erica, a baby carrier sitting on the table in front of them.

Allison gushed as she stood up, her hand by her mouth while Erica grinned at her from her spot on the couch. 

“You look beautiful Lyds, the dress is beautiful!” Erica said, a wide grin gracing her face.

Lydia stepped up on the pedestal and looked into the multiple mirrors. It was beautiful. It hugged her torso but hid her bottom, which was exactly the problem. 

“It’s a beautiful dress but…”

Lydia could see Erica frowning in the mirror, “Don’t tell me that you’re thinking of changing of your mind on the dress.”

Lydia bit her lip and lifted her eyebrows, turning back to face her bridesmaids as she shrugged, “Actually… I have another dress on hold. I’m not sure which one I want.”

Allison gasped and covered her mouth, “Lydia the wedding is a week away!”

Lydia rolled her eyes at Allison’s dramatics and stepped off the pedestal, lifting the skirts up high until her feet were fully visible. She bit the inside of her lip as Allison, poor exasperated Allison, gushed about the dress and asked Lydia repeatedly why she hadn’t chosen yet.

Finally, the woman who was helping her walked in with her other dress and Lydia let a small grin flit onto her face, “That’s why I haven’t chosen yet.”

The women all looked at the dress as the woman brought it into her dressing room.

“Just, remember what I looked like in this dress, okay? I really need your guys’ help.”

Lydia ran off into the dressing room once again. The woman helped her out of the dress, hanging it back up and placing it on the now empty rack. She helped her slide into the very form fitting, white, lace, patterned dress. The dress was fitted all the way past her bum, buttons trailing to right above where the dress fluffed out. It was once again strapless and showed off her curves, all of her curves. 

Derek loved her curves.

“Are you guys ready?” She asked, as the woman even added a long veil with lace on the edges to her long, red hair.

Two loud rings of “Yes!” came from the viewing room and Lydia walked quickly out, moving slower than the last dress due to the constricting body.

This time, both the women gasped and stood up, palms falling over wide-open mouths as high-pitched squeals left both of their mouths. Lydia grinned to herself as she stepped up on to the pedestal and stared at herself in the three mirrors.

She took a heaving breath in and let it out as she stared at the beautiful dress hugging tightly to her body. She could hear Allison and Erica behind her pouring over the dress and how she looked in the dress.

“Oh…” 

Lydia quickly turned around at the male voice but rolled her eyes when she saw that it was just Jackson, “You scared me. I thought you were Derek.”

Jackson shrugged and pushed both of his hands into he pockets of his pants, walking over and pressing a soft kiss to Allison’s lips before moving closer to Lydia and offering his hand for her to step down.

Lydia pursed her lips but accepted the hand and stepped off the pedestal giving Jackson a little shove as he went to pull her into a hug, “Not when I’m in the dress!”

Jackson laughed and held his hands up, stepping back from the small redheaded girl.

“So this better be your dress,” Jackson said, looking at her.

Lydia looked over at Allison and Erica who were both nodding, “Yeah I think this is the one.”

Jackson smiled and leaned in again, this time pressing his lips to her cheek and making sure he didn’t brush the dress, “You look beautiful. Derek’s going to love it.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but let a grin creep onto her face and coyly asked, “You think so?” 

Jackson nodded, moving back over to the table and sitting down on the couch, kissing baby Matthew on the forehead, “I know so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's this update! I'm really excited about this story and I hope you all are too!  
> Here are the dresses, if you guys are interested.  
> [First Dress](http://www.izabella.ca/images/allure_images/8957.jpg)  
> [Second Dress](http://www.izabella.ca/images/allure_images/8970_b.jpg)


	3. Can I have this dance?

Derek hurried into the hospital, his duffel bag in hand and white, pristine running shoes on his feet. He pushed a hand into his jean pocket, his mom jeans Lydia had called them (apparently both for the style and the fact that he wore them often to go to the hospital and deliver babies), a dark shade of blue that contrasted with the plain white t-shirt and light grey sweater he also wore. He nodded to the front desk before walking over to the elevator and rushing in at the last second. In less than a minute he was getting off at the fourth floor and turning to the right where the familiar maternity ward was placed.

He pushed through a set of doors to get to the common area that the doctors and nurses shared for breaks, pulling his keys out of his bag and unlocking the door with the bold lettered, “Dr. D. Hale,” printed onto the nameplate. He flipped on the light and tossed his duffle onto the small couch in the corner of his office when he heard a slight huff from behind him.

“Took you long enough. Go see the couple first and then I’ll get you in your scrubs,” the nurse, Janet, said to him, moving out of the way and shooing him in the right direction.

Derek ran a large hand through his hair, “What room?”

“Room 401. It’s your lesbian couple,” Janet told him, opening up a cupboard full of pale green scrubs.

“The lesbians, right. Annalise and…”

“Molly. Annalise and Molly,” Janet supplied for him, her back still turned.

Derek muttered as he wound his way through the hall until he stopped at room 401. There were two beds but only one was occupied, Annalise - pretty sure it’s Annalise that’s pregnant, Derek thought – leaning back against the pillows, her belly protruding from her otherwise thin body.

“Hello ladies, ready to have a baby?” Derek asked, walking further into the room and clapping his hands together.

Molly smiled up at him, her hand resting on Anna’s arm while Anna nodded desperately, “So ready Dr. Hale, you have no idea.”

Derek gave them a wide smile and moved to stand beside the bed, “Well I’m going to get my scrubs on then come and check your dilation and see where to go from there. Sound good?”

Annalise nodded, her fingers clasping Molly’s hand and squeezing as a contraction ran through her and gritted out, “Sooner rather than later would be even better.”

Derek nodded and hurried out of the room and back to the common area where Janet was waiting with scrubs, but Derek shooed them away, “I brought my own. I’ll be out in a minute.”

He closed the door to his office and quickly changed into the dark blue scrubs that he brought with him, keeping his white t-shirt on underneath the top. He rolled up the sleeves and sat down at his desk. It was neat and tidy for the first time in almost a year, all of his paperwork filed away and pens and pencils tucked into the drawers. He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial one.

“Derek?”

Derek cleared his throat, “Hi baby. Just wanted to call and let you know I’m here. Not sure how long the birth is going to take but I’ll probably be here for a few more hours.”

He could hear Lydia sigh into the phone and what sounded like her flopping back into the mass of pillows on their bed, “Lydia I know you’re upset but it’s going to be fine. The wedding is going to go smoothly tomorrow, I’ll be there and I’ll be awake. I promise.”

The other end of the phone was silent. Derek waiting patiently, tapping his long fingers on the deep mahogany of his desk before Lydia answered, “You better Derek Hale.”

Derek gave a small laugh, “Everything will be fine, go to sleep.”

\--

Derek was running late.

Late enough that he was actually worried he wasn’t going to make his own fucking wedding on time. The lesbian birth had taken longer than he expected, not leaving until almost 10 a.m.

The wedding was at 2 p.m.

By the time he got to the hotel all he wanted to do was take an hour-long nap and get his groomsmen, Jackson and Stiles, to wake him with plenty of time to take a shower, comb his hair, and get his tuxedo on. He should have known he couldn’t trust the two already-married men.

He jolted awake at 1:15 p.m. to a quiet hotel room and the bright red flash of the alarm clock next to him.

“Mother fucker,” Derek spat out, hopping out of the single bed and flying into the bathroom. 

He pulled off his clothes in a flash and quickly washed his hair and his body, the water still cold, as he hadn’t even changed it. All of a sudden he could hear two voices laughing from outside of the bathroom and Derek nearly growled, flipping of the water and grabbing a scratchy white towel from the back of the door.

“I’m going to kill you guys, do you have any idea what time it is? I’m going to be late for my own fucking wedding,” Derek ground out, pulling open the door.

Jackson and Stiles both stared at him, then their watches, then the alarm clock before they both burst out laughing.

“Dude, dude calm down! It was just a joke! It’s only 11:30, don’t freak out,” Stiles said through laughter. 

Derek could feel his eyebrows slipping downwards, a frown planting itself on his face. He huffed out a deep breath and shook his head.

“Lydia told us about last night and how she was worried you would be late. It’s just a joke, Derek,” Jackson said calmly, patting Derek’s wet back and sitting down on the bed that was still made.

Rolling his eyes, Derek grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair as Stiles pulled his tux out of the closet. He started to relax a little bit and began to slowly fix his hair. 

By the time 12:30 rolled around, the three guys were all dressed in their tuxes and hopping into Jackson’s Escalade. They drove silently, Derek staring out the window as they approached the traditional church he and Lydia had chosen almost a year ago. 

The church was already filling with people when Allison peaked out into the front hall. Her eyebrows rose up high on her forehead as she stared at the equally beautiful families that Lydia and Derek both had. If there was anyone perfect for each other, it was those two and their perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect bodies.

Lydia was seated in front of the vanity in the bridal room, her hair and makeup done with her veil already attached to the pearl encrusted headband in her red hair. She had decided to leave her hair down and curly, she knew Derek liked it like that. 

She had on a small silk robe over her lingerie as well as her thin white heels that matched her dress. The dress was hanging behind her; she could see it in the mirror and closed her eyes tightly, hoping she made the right decision by choosing that dress.

Erica placed her hands on her shoulders and smiled in the mirror at Lydia, “You’re going to look beautiful, stop worrying about it.”

Lydia nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. She tapped her manicured nails on the wood of the table before standing up and turning to face her dress. She ran her fingers over the fabric and let her eyes wander over it.

“Derek just got here, by the way,” Allison said quietly from behind her.

Erica and Allison were both dressed in navy blue strapless bridesmaids dresses that reached their knees, silver heels and necklaces added as a contrast. They’re makeup was light, a lot lighter than Lydia’s but they looked just as beautiful. Both of them had their hair up in a simple twist, something Lydia had specified.

She had to stand out in more ways than just the white dress she was going to walk down the aisle in. 

“Okay, help me put this on,” she said quietly, untying the silk robe and hanging it on a hook next to the door.

Erica and Allison unzipped the dress and carefully lowered it to the floor, Lydia placing her hands on Erica’s shoulders to steady herself while stepping into the white material. There was a quiet knock on the door and Lydia rolled her eyes, “Who is it?”

“It’s Stiles, can I come in?”

Lydia sighed and stared down at Erica, lifting one perfect eyebrow. Erica shrugged, “He can come in, as long as you don’t mind.”

This time it was Lydia’s turn to roll her eyes and she yelled out to Stiles to come into the room. Her back was facing the door so all she heard was the soft geeky gasp that came from her oldest friend. 

“You could have told me you don’t have any clothes on,” Stiles muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets as he sat down at the vanity.

“As if you haven’t seen it before,” Lydia said, shimmying her hips into the dress and pulling it up to cover her chest.

Allison stood behind her and began to zip as Erica stood in front of her, holding the front of the dress up and tight around her bust. A few seconds later and the dress was zipped up. Lydia let out the large breath she was holding and turned towards the full-length mirror to study her appearance.

She let out another quiet breath and smoothed her hands down the front of the lacy material. She turned to face her bridesmaids and her husband’s groomsman, silently asking them whether or not she looked all right.

Stiles gave her a wide grin and stood up quickly, his long limbs still flailing a bit, “You look amazing Lydia. Derek is going to die when he sees you.”

Lydia frowned at that, she didn’t want him to die. She wanted to get married.

\--

“Finally, I’d like everyone to raise a glass to Derek and Lydia and wish them all the luck in the world on this new part of the lives. To Derek and Lydia!”

The three hundred people in the dining room all mimicked the end of Jackson’s speech, taking a sip of the champagne that had been handed out mere minutes before Jackson had started speaking. 

Derek turned to look at Lydia and smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her lips before wrapping his muscular arm around her shoulders. He leaned his cheek against her hair, the pearls on her headband scratching his chin.

“We’re finally married,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m Mrs. Hale,” Lydia whispered, looking out at all of the people who had come to see her and Derek’s big day.

Derek leaned closer to her face and rubbed his nose lightly against her nose, his lips bumping her lips a handful of times before pulling back and staring out at the dance floor.

“We should probably do our first dance soon, we have to be at the airport in about three hours,” he said quietly.

Lydia nodded, leaning towards Allison and whispering in her ear. Allison hurried off to the DJ while Lydia leaned back into Derek, “Do you like the dress?”

“It’s beautiful Lydia, you look absolutely perfect in it. So perfect,” Derek grasped her smaller fingers in his larger ones. 

“Let’s get this over with so you can get out of it. As beautiful as it is, I’m sure it’s incredibly uncomfortable.”

Lydia nodded, shakily standing up and following Derek out onto the dance floor. Derek slowly pulled her close, his right hand clasped with her left and his left hand resting on her waist.

“Wait until you hear the song,” he whispered in her ear, his lips touching her neck lightly.

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a long chapter, though it's slightly boring. About chapter four it'll get a bit more interesting.  
> For any of the hospital parts I'm going off what I've read and what my niece's birth was like.  
> Hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
